Hominus Nocturni
by Melusine d'Oratlante
Summary: La nuit... un certain Maître de Poudlard hante des lieux interdits...


Naaaaaaaaaaaaan ! mais c'est pas vrai ! encooore ?! bon, d'accord.

Disclaimer : (ça commence à me faire ch… sérieux, c't' histouère) non, je ne vole pas l'auteur ('toute façon, j'serais pas la première), non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi (vu le nombre, elle pourrait faire un effort, quand même), non, je ne gagne pas de l'argent sur son dos (eh ! elle est milliardaire, la p'tite dame ! alors pour ce que ça peut lui faire), et oui, j'en ai marre de raconter ces salades. Sans blagues ? Kessk' ils croient, les auteurs ? Qu'ils ont le monopole de l'invention ? Elle a bien pillé la mythologie, elle !

L'histoire : y en a pas. C'est vrai, quoi, pourquoi toujours quelque chose d'envolé et de spirituel ? Là, ce serait plutôt lourd, lourd, et sooombre… en gros, « Carpe Noctem ».

Le résumé, _c'est_ l'histoire. Lisez ! (C.Q.F.D.)

(une petite review, aussi ? juste une petite… alleeez !)

Hominem Nocturni 

La nuit... La nuit et sa lune, luisant d'un étrange éclat. Elle n'était pas encore pleine, et sa forme évoquait la lame acérée d'une faux comme si la lune n'avait été qu'un autre instrument de cette malédiction qui pesait sur les êtres condamnés à l'errance…Ceux qui doivent vivre le jour et que la nuit appelle… Depuis quand ressentait-il cette attirance inexorable pour l'obscurité ?Cette démarche feutrée, presque glissante, silencieuse comme celle des chats ? Depuis quand ? Quand avait-il commencé à douter ? Quand avait-il compris ? Quand avait-il renoncé à comprendre, puis cherché à oublier ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Comme si chaque fois qu'irrémédiablement attiré par les ténèbres, à chaque question posée à la lune, celle-ci lui volait un peu de son âme. Regrettait-il de ne pas toujours être lui-même ?D'être rude et solitaire, incompris ?… Mal-aimé ? Il ne le savait plus. A dire vrai, il n'était même plus sûr de vouloir des réponses. Que lui auraient-elles apporté ? Sans nul doute, ni la paix, ni l'amour. Comment pouvait-on aimer un être tel que lui ? Sombre, énigmatique, effrayant… hideux ? Il avait renoncé jusqu'à sa réputation comment pouvait-il se soucier d'autre chose ? Quand on était tel que lui, on ne pouvait que faire partie des ténèbres. D'aucuns n'avait pourtant pas cédé. Ils n'avaient pas renoncé, eux. Au risque de sacrifier leur propre réputation – immaculée, oh ironie – pour un semblant de réhabilitation. Et il fallait que lui se montre ingrat ! L'amertume le rongeait, qui se muait en mépris pour tout et tous. Pas une conscience de sa supériorité ( il se sentait par trop humilié pour cela) mais une colère étrange envers ceux qui cherchaient à l'aider, et surtout ceux le craignaient. La loi du plus fort était devenue sa devise. Seuls des carnassiers peuvent survivre la nuit. Il respecterait donc ceux-là. Sa colère infondée était devenue sa force.

La lune luisait toujours, comme narquoise. Elle n'offrait guère ce soir qu'une lumière de loupiotte. Il s'engagea sans hésiter dans le dédale de la forêt interdite. Interdite pourquoi ? pour protéger des gens innocents et honnêtes d'êtres comme lui : un monstre. Un asile pour monstres. Un endroit pour les bannis.

Dans l'amas inextricable d'herbes mornes et mortes, la clarté lunaire ne s'aventurait plus. Cela ne lui paraissait pas effrayant, non c'était comme une sorte de répit. Comme un œil en moins pour l'observer et le juger. Des bruits lui parvenaient des profondeurs de la futaie. Des grognements, des gémissements, des souffles, des murmures. Les cris étaient rares, et c'était une bonne chose : cela signifiait que les humains n'osaient pas pénétrer ces bois hantés, et qu'il ne risquait guère de s'en prendre à eux. Il s'attaquerait à la rigueur à une biche, un animal inoffensif si l'envie de sang devenait trop grande mais ces stupides et faibles créatures seraient épargnées. De la miséricorde… S'ils avaient su ça, les ahuris à qui il tentait d'inculquer quelques connaissances n'en seraient pas revenus… Auraient-il moins peur ? On ne pouvait qu'en douter… 

Cédant à la tentation, il regarda une nouvelle fois la lune, lactescente comme l'éclat de ses propres dents, si pointues. Il s'aperçut que son errance avait été longue, et le temps court. Il rebroussa chemin avec un mélange confus de soulagement, de crainte et de chagrin. Plus que jamais, il ressentait le poids de la fatalité. Cette envie, ce besoin de goûter au précieux nectar, si chaud, si sombre. Il se sentait aussi Maître qu'esclave, soumis à sa nature corrompue et inquiétante. Il faisait partie d'une légende – quelle dérision ! – les Moldus eux-mêmes connaissaient l'existence de ses semblables, et les craignaient les sorciers les chassaient comme des pestiférés, sans se préoccuper du moindre remède… Car on craint les vampires, ses terribles suceurs de vie, à la pâleur fantomatique, au charme mystérieux et au sourire cruel. Au moins, si quelque ingénu l'apprenait, à l'école, il ne serait pas surpris. Lui et ses airs terribles de chauve-souris géante… Il laissa échapper un ricanement. Qui avait dit ça, déjà ?

Sa cape noire flottant derrière lui, ses robes ondulant sous un souffle presque surnaturel, il regagnait le château et ses longs couloirs de pierre. Il s'arrêta brusquement au détour d'un corridor labyrinthique, ses cheveux couleur d'ébène retombant sur ses épaules maigres. Devant lui venait de surgir une apparition incongrue en robe de chambre écossaise et bonnet de nuit. Une chandelle à la main, une baguette dans l'autre, Minerva MacGonagall, directrice-adjointe à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, le considérait de son air si particulier, mélange d'inquiétude, d'agacement et de perplexité.

« Bonsoir, Minerva »_, la salua-il d'un ton qui aurait pu passer pour aimable._

« Oh ! c'est vous… Je craignais qu'un élève… »

  « Mais il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir, j'y veille personnellement, ma chère », fit-il avec un rictus.

« Bien… Si vous le dites… Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Severus. Ou ce qu'il en reste ».

_Il la regarda s'éloigner d'un air songeur, puis regagna ses appartements._

_Dehors, nuit et lune disparaissaient doucement._

_(aube)_

--------------------

Alooors ? c'est bien ? je tiens à préciser que c'est une histoire que j'ai ressortie de mes fonds de tiroirs (enfin de fichiers, quoi), je sais bien que le thème de la courte fic-monologue n'est pas nouveau, et qu'il y a énormément de fics très intéressantes dessus, mais je n'ai rien volé à Pheneatis, pas plus qu'aux autres…

"


End file.
